Fireworm Queen
Main Page= |Release Date = December 19th, 2014 |Availability = Everyone |Model Type = Original Animation with Night Fury without sitting animation |Stats = |Racing = *Max Speed: 6.7 *Pitch Rate: 5 *Turn Rate: 3.8 *Acceleration: 3.2 |Combat = *ATK: 400 *FPR: 515 *MOVE: 3 *CRIT: 125 *HPR: 200 *DEF: 50 *Health: 2100 |Battle = *Firepower: 10.3 *Shot Limit: 6 *Base Damage: 15 *Max Health: ?? (Lvl.50) |Skills = *Aura *Healer |Price = |Store = *Regular Price: 750 Gems *Member Price: 600 Gems |UDT = }}The Fireworm Queen is a Stoker Class Dragon released on December 19th, 2014. It can be purchased for 750 gems (600 for members) from the store. Description From the How to Train Your Dragon Wiki: :"These dragons are often found in large groups. This makes them extremely dangerous. They are even remotely aggressive, occasionally clinging to potential enemies. Usually, Fireworms make their homes in dark caverns. Fireworm Queens are very protective of their firecombs of gel and will chase down anything that tries to take it. As being a mother, the queen has a devoted, discreet nature even on rage to take back her firecombs, and being highly intelligent as being capable of conjecturing the intruders' motives and objectives. :"Despite their aggressive nature (to protect their nests), they seem to know if another dragon's fire is worn out, and are kind and sympathetic enough to reignite other dragons' firepower with their venom (at least all species of Stoker class receive benefits). This may well be a natural instinct for the species." : For more information on the Fireworm Queen, click here. In Quests Return to Dragon Island Quest: The Trust of the Eruptodon Wild Fireworms are found living on Eruptodon Island. They are much smaller than their queen. The Fireworms glow with intense heat, and while they are hot they are not aggressive if handled properly. Curse of the Hobgobbler Quest: Returning to the Nest On the way to the Hobgobbler Nest, Fireworm Princesses and their egg nests under their and their Queen's protection seem to natively live in a maze-esque location filled with Fireworm nests. They become another problem for the player to avoid when escorting four baby Hobgobblers into the maze. Trivia *The Fireworm Queen was officially celebrated as the 20th dragon, but in reality, it was the 22nd dragon to be released if including Toothless and Stokehead the Timberjack taxi. |-|Combat Stats= |-|Gallery= Hatchling and Adulthood FirewormQueenStoreEgg.jpg FwQueen egg hatch.png|Fireworm Queen egg before hatching FwQueen defcolor.png|Fireworm Queen default colors FwQueen hatch.png|Fireworm Queen baby after hatching Bby FwQueen Stand.png|Baby Fireworm Queen Standing Bby FwQueen Sit.png|Baby Fireworm Queen Sitting Bby FwQueen Sleep.png|Baby Fireworm Queen Sleeping (profile) Bby FwQueen sleep (top).png|Baby Fireworm Queen Sleeping (upper view) Bby FwQueen Fire.png|Baby Fireworm Queen Firing Bby FwQueen Swim.png|Baby Fireworm Queen Swimming Bby FwQueen Fly.png|Baby Fireworm Queen Flying fwqueen stand.png|Fireworm Queen Standing fwqueen sit.png|Fireworm Queen Sitting fwqueen sleep 1.png|Fireworm Queen Sleeping (profile) fwqueen sleep 2.png|Fireworm Queen Sleeping (upper view) fwqueen swim.png|Fireworm Queen Swimming fwqueen fire.png|Fireworm Queen's fire fwqueen hover.png|Fireworm Queen Hovering fwqueen fly.png|Fireworm Queen Flying fwqueen glide.png|Fireworm Queen Gliding fwqueen brake.png|Fireworm Queen Braking Bioluminescent Patterns |-|Skins= Glow Skin fwqueen lights 1.png|Glow Fireworm Queen Skin fwqueen lights 2.png|Glow Fireworm Queen Skin (wing patterns highlight) Racing Paint FwQueen rpaint (side).png|Fireworm Queen Racing Paint (profile) FwQueen rpaint (top).png|Fireworm Queen Racing Paint (upper view) Racing Colors FwQueen rcolor (side).png|Fireworm Queen racing colors (profile) FwQueen rcolor (top).png|Fireworm Queen racing colors (upper view) FwQueen rcolor head.png|Fireworm Queen racing colors head patterns Category:Dragons Category:TV Series Dragons Category:Trainable dragon Category:Hybrid Model Animation Dragons Category:Stoker Class Category:Skill: Aura Category:Skill: Healing